borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Shane Hale
Background Shane once served in the Dahl military under the command of Axton's wife, but even though they were under the same superior, Axton and Shane never actually met face to face. During his post on Themis, Atlas suddenly launched an attack on the entire planet. Under the command of Commander Veylaz, the Crimson Lance ruthlessly eliminated all the Dahl soldiers posted on the planet. Shane was the only one to survive, but was left critically injured. With his last bit of strength, he swore to Veylaz that he would hunt him down and kill him, before passing out from blood loss. After the incident, Shane managed to recover enough to leave the planet and head to Isolus, where a Dahl battalion was stationed and recieved medical care, after which he continued to serve under Sarah's command, but becoming more defiant toward his orders, secretly planning to strike back at Atlas and Commander Veylaz for wiping out his company. Two years later, Shane found Veylaz on an Atlas moonbase orbiting Aegis Eight, and immediately set out to kill him, landing loudly in the space station and wiping out every single Crimson Lanceman in the entire station before moving to Veylaz, brutally torturing him to death before planting explosives on the main reactor core and destroying the entire station. After his mission, he was reprimanded by Sarah for ignoring his orders and pursuing his own mission. He was court martialed shortly afterwards, and dishonorably discharged from the military, after which he became a mercenary for hire, taking jobs for many undesirables around the galaxy. It was during one of these missions that he caught wind of The Vault on Pandora. Lured by the promise of guns and cash, he abandoned his mission and set off to Pandora, where be quickly built up a reputation as a dangerous soldier by local residents, and a "psychotic bandit" by Hyperion, after he destroyed an Eridium plant on Jakob's Cove, which placed the bounty on his head at $26 trillion, which was tripled after he eliminated an elite assassin hit squad sent by Handsome Jack. Shane always carries twin customized handguns Freedom and Justice, two extremely powerful weapons that are able to decimate any enemy, firing powerful universal rounds that are extremely effective against all enemies, as well as his black double edged white bladed energy sword, Armature. He has expressly stated that he is only helping to defeat Handsome Jack and save the entire universe as we know it because he wants money and guns and also to see how high a bounty he can get. After the events of Borderlands 2, he continues to try to attract the attention of the major corporations and powerful individuals to rack up more bounty, as well as searching for better and better loot, though he is still loosely associated with the Crimson Raiders. Appearance Shane is a 22 year old caucasian male with somewhat unkempt jet black hair and has hazel eyes. He is around 5'8" in height and is about 120 lbs. His main attire consists of a white button up long sleeve shirt covering a light bullet resistant vest, and a long black overcoat reaching down to his knees as well as black fingerless gloves. Skills Shane's skills focus on making him an assault and support gunner for himself or team mates. That said, he works well both alone and in a team. He is skilled in non elemental weaponry and his specialty weapon types are assault rifles and submachine guns, and he has skills that benefit both of those classes. Blaze Quadrotor Action Skill: Shane deploys an aerial quadrotor platform with a minigun to follow him around and fire at enemies around him, or fire at a specific target. Upgraded, the Blaze Quadrotor can have a second minigun and fire explosive rounds and launch satellite strikes. Base cooldown is 60 seconds. Support The Support skill tree focuses mainly on supporting team mates, or keeping Shane armed and ready to fight, as well as focusing on increasing the Blaze Quadrotor's combat effectiveness as a tool used for heavy enemy suppression. Assault The Assault skill tree mainly focuses on drastically improving proficiency with automatic weapons, as well as dealing as much damage as possible at all ranges. Survival The Survival skill tree focuses on keeping Shane in the fight for as long as possible. Quotes Joining a game *Hello! *Hey, guys! I brought lunch! *Mercenary here. *THE PARTY DON'T START 'TIL I WALK IN. *It's okay, everyone. I'm here. You can stop wasting your ammo now. *If I see another of me I'm gonna flip out... Idle *To think, right now I could be stuffing my face with toast. Fucking love toast. *WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE ONE DAY! *All I hear is white noise. *If something comes up and kills me I'm gonna be real pissed. *Why can't I move? What's going on?! I don't like this! *Jack isn't blowing his own face off, you know. *C'mon. I want to get my bounty higher. *C'mon, the voices are starting to take over again. *Seriously, dude / We should get going right now / I'm gonna kill you... COME ON! *I'm hungry. *SCABADIBADABOBIBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBPPTHHHTHTHTHTHHTHTHTH... egh... (Rare) Attempting to travel *C'mon already! *Hey, we're leaving. *Get done and let's go. *Seriously? *That way, guys... come on. *I hate multiplayer. *C'mon. Places to go, people to slay. *Keep pressing the button. *Beep, beep, beepbeepbeepbeep, beep, beepbeepbeep... Getting crippled *Ow. *Ahhh! I'm meltiiiiiing! *Ow ow ow ow ow ow. *Onoe. *AGH! *Crap. *Wow, that's a lot of blood! *WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?! *Ngh... whatever... *Hah! That totally- *cough* didn't hurt! *Not like I haven't almost bled to death before! *Out of Estus! *I've had worse. *Just a flesh wound! *Oh, that did NOT hit me! *Oh, well, fine, be that way. *Oh, good! This is what I wanted! *OHH, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN CARE! *You didn't win! You didn't win! You didn't win! *Aw, fuck. I can't believe you've done this. *He likes me! (Downed by a badass) Reviving an ally *Hello! *What're you doing down there? *Now's not the time for a nap. *Drinks are on you. *This one's on me. The next one you're paying me for. *Come on, get up! *What happens if I'm not here to help you? You'd be screwed! *Just don't let it happen again. *I gotcha. *No man, woman or Claptrap left behind! *That which does not kill you has made a tactical error. *You still have things to kill. You won't die today. *You can sleep when you're dead. *Now what did we learn? Being revived *Did you see that? There were THOUSANDS! *That one didn't count. *Thanks. *To be fair... it was your fault. *Thanks. I guess I owe you one this time. *Alright, alright, drinks are on me. *Oh, charity. I see. *Could've gotten myself back up... *I tripped. *You see how they all ran away the instant I got downed? What's up with that? Kill revive *Hello! *I am super okay! *I'm not dead! *Not quite. *Back from the dead, ass holes! *I don't know how this works but I'm glad it does. *Don't got time to bleed! *That which does not kill me gives me XP! *Not today! Activating Final Fight *This is it... *Big mistake. *I'm not going down. *You won't survive this. *It's over. *Freedom. Justice. *C'mon. *You're done. *Let me show you how to fear for your life... Critical Kill *OHOH, wow! *BOOM HEADSHOT! *Heeeeee... *Heheh... heheheheh... *Thank you! *Yeah, that'll do it. *THWACK! *Ah, how'd that taste? *Ohoh, shave and a haircut. *Criticals are always red! *Be polite. Be efficient. Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. (Rare) Throwing a grenade *Okay, pull the pin BEFORE throwing it. *Catch! *Happy birthday! *Oh, Lord. Bless this thy hand grenade. (Rare) *One. Two. FIVE! Agh, fuck. THREE! (Rare) Deploying Blaze Quadrotor *Time for some fun! *Game of Drones! *I'll let you take this one. *Let's rip 'em apart! *Hey look, buddy. I'm an Engineer. That means I solve problems. (Rare) *When the going gets tough, the tough call for close air support. *Fly, my pretty! Fly! Quadrotor kills *Cool! *I love drones! *Nice. *I joined Dahl because of this thing. *You think Dahl will want this thing back? *This thing is so much better at this than I am. Elemental kills *Oh, si! Senior fire! ESTA EN FUEGO!! (Incendiary) *Holy FUCK, this is awesome! (Incendiary) *Beautiful fire glory! (Incendiary) *Zappity zap zap. (Shock) *Looks like rain. (Shock) *THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDERGUN! HOOOOOOH! (Shock) *Hahah! I knew putting alien blood on my bullets was a good idea! (Corrosive) *It sounds like bacon sizzling! I love that sound! (Corrosive) *And they failed me in chemistry! Shows what they knew. (Corrosive) *Double the damage! Double the fun! (Slag) *Ow. As if it didn't hurt enough. (Slag) *I think he's dead. (Slag) Out of ammo *Oh, no. *I'm out! *Ammo's spent! *Lame. *Oh c'mon... *Ah, perfect. *Click, click... click, click, clickclickclickclickclick. *And I didn't even hit anything! *I DON'T DESERVE TO BE OUT OF AMMO! *I want a cosmo-gun for my birthday. *Noooooooo... *Uh-oh. *Oh, dear... *You should upgrade your SDU. (When SDU for that weapon type is not fully upgraded) *Welp, I'm screwed. (When out of all ammo types) *Screw it, I'll kill them with my fists. They never run out of ammo. (When out of all ammo types) Seeing a badass *Hello! *Check it out! It's the entertainment package! *Look, another thing to shoot. *Not the biggest thing I've killed. *The ride stops here. *He looks angry. *Come at me, bro! *Here comes a new challenger! *Bring it! *Oh, hey. *Hey, man! *Wow, you are ugly! *Do you think he likes me? Yeah, I know he likes me, but does he like like me? *A wild douchebag appeared! *I'm gonna need a bigger gun. *Bitch, my vitality is at, like, 50. *Maybe he's friendly. *(Begins singing Duel of the Fates from Star Wars) General combat *I think I'm getting even better at this whole mass murder thing. (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *OH, GOD, HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS THING WORK? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! I'M SORRY! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *I AM BULLETPROOOOOF! AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHH!!!! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *CRY SOME MORE! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *M-M-M-MONSTER KILL! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOOO!!! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *ORRA, ORRA, ORRA, ORRA, ORRAAAA! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDAAAA! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *Yes. I am the best. (Killing a badass) *I got him! (Killing a badass) *Give me a real challenge next time. (Killing a badass) *I don't think he liked me! (Killing a badass) *IS THIS NOT WHY YOU ARE HERE? (Killing a badass) *IS THERE NO ONE ELSE?! (Killing a badass) *Victory Achieved! (Killing a badass) Level up *As if I wasn't good enough. *Yay! *Hurray progress! *Cool. *Getting better all the time! *Great. Now all my gear is useless. *Alright! *If life starts getting tougher, you just leveled up. *I now require more tacos to sustain my increased badassness... please bring me tacos. *Increasing numbers is how I measure my worth as a human being. *OH THANK GOD! (Only when close to death) Completing a challenge *Challenge complete. *Another one down. *Nice! *More badass! *Another challenge off the list. *Thank God this thing keeps track of those. I have the worst organization skills. Ramming another player in a vehicle *Hello! *Whoops. *Sorry. Not really. *Why does everyone get in my way? *My bad. *Your fault. *It's harder than it looks. *ARE YOU IN GOOD HANDS?! *I'm not drunk! That'd be totally irresponsible! Vehicle kill *Hahah! *Sorry! *Roadkill! *Wow, really? (Running over a Rakk) *Yep. He's dead. *Thump. *Great now I gotta wash off all this blood. *Free paint job! *Oh, God, that poor kid. Requesting vehicle position swap *You want a turn? (Driver) *Here, you drive. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. (Driver) *You drive, I'll shoot. (Driver) *Take the wheel. (Driver) *Oh, shit... this may be a bad time to say this, but... I can't drive stick. (Driver) *I don't have a driver's license. Didn't think I'd need one. (Driver) *Where'd you learn to drive? (Gunner) *You're drunk, man. Give me your keys. (Gunner) *You're gonna get us killed. (Gunner) *How about I drive for a bit? (Gunner) *Give me the wheel. (Gunner) *Trade ya. (Either) *Wanna switch? (Either) *Swap time. (Either) Looking at the map *I'm not lost! I don't need to ask for directions! *Okay, where the hell am I? *Wow, I am super lost. *Should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque. Inspecting items *Ohh... pretty. *Oh, I like that one. *Let's see... *Hmm... *God, I love guns. *Gotta get rid of stuff. (When inventory is full) *I'm over encumbered... (When inventory is full) *I got fat roll. (When inventory is full) *HATS! GLORIOUS HATS! (Randomly and rarely) Inspecting skills *That looks useful... *I want them all! *I could use that. *I want ALL THE MAGIC! *Decisions, decisions... Issuing duel challenge *Hello! *Boop. *C'mon, fight me. *I'm bored. Let's beat the crap out of each other. *If I win I get your stuff. *I challenge you. *Put 'em up. *I'm issuing you a challenge. *DEATH BATTLE! *Either way I'm gonna keep hitting you. Accepting duel challenge *Oh, okay. *You better bring it. *Alright, let's see what you got. *You're on. *Challenge accepted. *THEN YOU SHALL HAVE IT! *Well, if you insist. *Alright. 20 paces. *You buy me a pizza if I win. *No Norfleets. Winning a duel *That's it? *A winner is me! *Maybe you'll do better next time. No probably not. *Not even close. *I am disappoint. *Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! Winner! *That was fun. *And I STILL won! (Winning over a Norfleet) Losing a duel *Ohhhh... noooo... *I lost? I'm not supposed to lose. Lemme check the script... *Best two out of three? *I wasn't ready! *Oh that was a cheap shot! *Ow... my pride... *ADRIAAAAN! *I snatched defeat from the jaws of victory. *Oh, fuck right off. (Losing to a Norfleet) With Handsome Jack's voice *Hello! *Does it work? Crap, it works... *Oh, I am SO crank calling people with this! *Why can't I just turn it on when I need to instead of having to walk around with this dickbag's voice? *Yeesh... with a voice like this it's no wonder Jack is such an ass. *Really makes you appreciate your own voice, doesn't it? Spotting rare items *It's probably somehow worse. *Ohboyohboyoboy! *Doesn't look too bad. *Shiny objects! *The loots be mine! *Neato. *Holy crap that's awesome. *Not bad. *Mine, it's mine. *Damn. That's nice. *Well, well, well. *That looks like it could kill something. *Sigh Still no cosmo-gun. (Rare) Picking up Infinity *COSMO-GUUUUUUNNNN! *It DOES exist! *They laughed at me. They ALL laughed at me! Well WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?! *Now I just need a version of this that shoots rainbows and friendship. *Yes. Now I can murder literally everything in the universe. In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *I smell dead people! (Entering Unassuming Docks) *Good morrow, fair maiden. I see you are in distress. (talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge) *We could probably just shoot it and get the same results. (when approaching the Dwarven Puzzle) *Wants all the money in the universe. Paradoxically terrible with money. (When asked what he'll get with the reward money.) Dropping the Crit *Dammit. *Oh, no. *It's so slippery! *Crap! *No! Dammit! *Son of a BITCH! *Don't drop the soap! *Whoops. *Don't pick it up! It's mine! *Gah! What is wrong with me?! *Butterfingers! In Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre *I believe at you. You can do the thing. (words of encouragement for Ed) *(When tasting whiskey) **PTHTHTPPP! EUGH! **Ugh... this tastes like ass. **Wow! This is awful! You've got to try this! *You're adopted! (To make the baby cry) *(When Moxxi asks about mister or missus Vault Hunter in Shane's life) **Nuh-uh **I've yet to meet a lady that can look past my genocidal tendencies. **Do guns count? *I'm sworn off these things. (When collecting the cigar box) *You've been on 4chan too long. (When Innuendobot asks if his Oedipal feelings for Moxxi are normal) *Uh-uh. (Ditto) *(When collecting Stella's wig) **STELLA!! **I need this thing. Give it to me! *No innuendos here! (When collecting the can of grease) *No. (when Innuendobot asks if his negging made Shane love him) Class Mods Legendary Mercenary Additional bonuses up to: *+200% Cooldown Rate *+200% Gun Damage *+200% Fire Rate *+200% Recoil Reduction *+200% Reload Speed Skill Bonuses *+6 Sentry *+6 Double Time *+6 Automatic Expert *+6 Extended Mag *+6 Regeneration *+6 Sadist Legendary Support Gunner Additional bonuses up to: *+200% Accuracy *+200% Recoil Reduction *+200% Reload Speed Skill Bonuses *+6 Support Gunner *+6 Combat Adaptive *+6 Double Time *+6 Friend of Friends Legendary Frontliner Additional bonuses up to: *+200% Gun Damage *+200% Fire Rate *+200% Recoil Reduction Skill Bonuses *+6 Automatic Expert *+6 Extended Mag *+6 Cold Hard Lead *+6 Ammo Hoarder Legendary Survivalist Additional bonuses up to: *+500000 Health *+10000 Health Regeneration Skill Bonuses *+6 Regeneration *+6 Sadist *+6 Unbreakable *+6 Die Hard Legendary Mechanic Additional bonuses up to: *200% Cooldown rate *200% Action skill duration Skill Bonuses *+6 Sentry *+6 Redeploy *+6 Double Time *+6 Automatic Expert Support Gunner Additional bonuses up to: *+50% Reload Speed *+50% Accuracy Skill bonuses up to: *+5 Sentry *+5 Support Gunner *+5 Combat Adaptive Frontliner Additional bonuses up to: *+50% Gun Damage *+50% Fire Rate Skill bonuses up to: *+5 Automatic Expert *+5 Extended Mag *+5 Cold Hard Lead Survivalist Additional bonuses up to: *+150000 Health *+50000 Health Regeneration Skill bonuses up to: *+5 Regeneration *+5 Sadist *+5 Unbreakable Mechanic Additional bonus up to: *+100% Cooldown rate *+100% Action skill duration Skill bonuses up to: *+5 Sentry *+5 Redeploy Trivia *Shane is one of the few characters who have confirmed last names. *Shane is friends with Moxxi, as he commonly visits her at her bar wherever it may be. *Shane's Backlash Shield ability is based on the Backlash Grenade in Resistance: Fall of Man. *Shane's favorite color is white. *Shane has Asperger's Syndrome and is semi-sociopathic, allowing him to murder bandits en masse while feeling nothing while also helping those in need, though he sometimes has trouble understanding people socially. *Despite referencing buying drinks or having someone else buy drinks sometimes, Shane doesn't actually drink alcoholic beverages. *According to himself, he is actually terrible with money.